The disclosed system relates to gaming devices. More particularly, the disclosed system relates to lottery based games such as Keno, Lotto, and Bingo.
Although the disclosed system is applicable to any suitable lottery based casino game, for ease of illustration, the system is described mainly in connection with Keno and in particular gaming devices such as Video Keno games. Keno in the U.S. traces back to a game brought to the United States by Chinese immigrants in the 1800's. The Chinese game used a board and a set of up to one hundred and twenty characters instead of numbers. Early versions of American Keno used characters on the Keno ticket, rather than the numbers used today. The American game dropped the number of characters to the more familiar eighty.
When gambling was legalized in the state of Nevada in 1931, the “Chinese lottery” game was referred to instead as Horse Race Keno, referring to the idea that the numbers are horses and the player wants the wagered horse to come in. Later, the name was shortened to simply Keno, although the game is still referred to often as Horse Race Keno.
Keno is similar to a lottery game. The goal, like a lottery, is to choose a winning number or numbers from a plurality of numbers. In most versions of Keno, the gaming machine displays or the player receives a card with eighty squares numbered one to eighty, arranged in rows of ten. The player can bet on any suitable number or numbers, up to some predetermined limit, which the player does by marking selected numbers on a Keno card. In the video version, the player selects the numbers such as by touching a touch screen. In a paper version, a clerk records the player's bet(s).
In the paper version, the Keno numbers also appear on eighty ping pong type balls, which can be tossed about in a clear plastic sphere, spun around in a wire bird cage or mixed in other suitable apparatus. Keno numbers were at one time drawn using a manually powered Keno goose. Later, a number of different lottery styles were used. Today, in the paper version and in the video version, Keno numbers are generally generated via computers using random number generators. When a number is chosen, the number is shown electronically on Keno boards throughout the casino or on the video monitor.
For the paper version, a number of Keno outlets and Keno monitors are typically placed in various places around a casino or gaming establishment. In certain types of Keno, the player must return a winning ticket to the Keno ticket writer before the next game starts (usually about five minutes) or forfeit the win. Other types of Keno allow the player additional time.
Many casinos offer “multi-race” cards, which allow the player to play the same set of numbers over multiple games. One type of “multi” game enables the player to wager a single set of numbers over as many as twenty games. When finished, the player must return to the Keno station and cash in any wins. “Stray and play” tickets are also available, which allow the player to play a version of Keno called “walk away Keno.” Here, players can purchase a Keno ticket for an extended number of games, enjoy other activities in the casino and return at a later time or even a later date to have the tickets checked by a computer for winning games.
Another option for Keno players is a combination or “way” ticket. A combination ticket enables the player to group different numbers, wherein each group has the same amount of numbers, creating more than one way to win. For example, a 3×3×3, nine spot ticket enables the player to select a combination of three groups of three numbers. The player can, for example, mark a first group of three numbers with the letter “A,” mark a second group with the letter “B” and mark a third group the letter “C.” This ticket enables the player to win on any winning combination of three numbers for any of the three groups. Hitting any winning combination pays as though a single ticket had been played. Essentially, the player plays three games on one card.
The “way” ticket supposedly makes Keno more exciting, enabling players to wager more money on more numbers. In reality, playing a way or combination ticket offers no mathematical advantage, and no disadvantage, to the player. Some casinos offer discounted minimum bets with “way” tickets. If the player plays three or more ways, many casinos will discount the price per “way” (e.g., let the player bet $0.50 per wager instead of a usual $1 minimum). The casino however only pays back on the player's actual bet.
Certain variations of Keno have expected returns that are relatively constant regardless of how many numbers (i.e., spots) the player plays. That is, it does not mathematically matter how many numbers the player chooses or if the player combines wagers. In other versions, the expected value fluctuates based on how many numbers the player plays.
In existing Keno games, the player selects a wager amount independent of the number spots selected by the player. For example, the player may choose to wager two credits on a seven spot game and then one credit on a five spot game. If the player wins, the award is an integer multiple of the wager. For example, a wager of five credits may result in an award of five, ten, fifteen, twenty, etc. credits. However, a wager of five credits typically would not result in an award of e.g., three credits or twelve credits.
However, a need exists to provide a new Keno game wherein the player's wager amount is automatically determined based on the number of spots selected by the player. In addition, there is a need to provide a new Keno game with a higher “win” frequency (i.e., more game plays with some amount of payback to the player) to make the play of both the video and casino versions of Keno more enjoyable, fun and exciting.